We'll Make This Work
by Trevyler
Summary: A group of friends are hanging out at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Two members of the group are the owner's sons. What seemed to be a normal night, turned out to be a night that would change things forever. Someone is trying to help them, but who are they and why? You'll have to read to find out. Won't spoil shippings this time. Please read, review, and favorite.


**Hello Everybody,**

 **Yes. I'm starting another FNAF story. Don't judge me. People like to read my stories but I'm taking a different approach to how this one goes.**

 **I just updated FNAF High School, but I wanted to write something other than that as well. This is an idea that got left unfinished for a while.**

 **The next stories I update will probably be:**

 **Freda Fazbear's Pizza**

 **Video Game High**

 **Tekken: Next Generation**

 **FNAF: One-Shots**

 **Anyway enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:LIFE AND DEATH**

The local family pizzeria was closing and the owner was thanking the leaving customers for coming. Inside sat a table of ten teenagers. The oldest of the group had medium length brown hair and blue eyes. Next to him sat another boy with black hair and amethyst-violet eyes. To his left was a girl with dirty blonde hair that went to the top of her back and chocolate eyes. Seated to the left was a girl with long dark brown hair, with a few bangs falling over her hazel eyes. At the end of the table was a girl with black hair and grey eyes.

The first boy was 17 and a half year old Frederick Fazbear. Across from him was 16 year old Theodore Alexanders who had auburn hair and blue eyes. The second boy was Jacob Lockehart, who was 17 years old. He sat opposite to Lexi walker, her being 15, having strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. The girl with dirty blonde hair was a little over 16 and named Sarah Adams. The girl across the way had artificially colored blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Her name is Kristen Peters and she is also 15. The second girl is 16 and a half year old Grace Morrigan. Roxy Bryant was 16 had platinum blonde hair with pink highlights and coal-black eyes. The girl at the end of the table was Hope Anderson and she was the youngest girl of the group, being only 14. The last of everyone was a 13 year old named Preston O'Leary, who had light brown hair and brown eyes.

They all looked at one another not sure who would break the silence. Jacob was about to say something when he heard footsteps approaching the dining room. A young man that looked almost just like Freddy, but with blonde hair, stood silently with another girl. He is 19 year old Gibson Fazbear. 18 year old Lauren Newman has hair just like Sarah's but longer and green eyes. They looked at each other and back at the group.

"So anyone got anything to say?" Jacob said finally breaking the silence. Roxy leaned on her hand, "Hey Lexi, why didn't your brother come with you today?" she asked. Sarah looked up, "Yeah and what about your sister Jacob?" she asked the violet eyed boy sitting next to her. Lexi decided to answer first, "He's sick. Again." she said with a sigh. Jacob shifted slightly in his seat, "My sister was being a showoff while she was skating with her friends." he said hoping everyone would catch his drift. Everyone gave signs of understanding since they all knew the younger girl's tendencies very well. A middle aged man with a mix of brown and grey hair along with an average build, came to the table. He cleared his throat, "Boys I'll be gone for about 30 minutes. Keep an eye on your friends." he said walking to the main entrance. Freddy and Gibson saluted, "Sure thing Dad." they replied in unison. Mr. Fazbear left his sons to it, he knew he could trust them.

The group of friends quickly became bored. Sarah had an idea, "Hey Jacob. Interested in anyone lately." she teased and winked. Jacob knew where this was going, "Not really." he said trying to lie. Everyone at the table knew he was lying. The other girls started to join in, "Is she here?" Kristen played along. The poor boy was looking to the other guys for help, "Sorry Man. I'm not touching this." Freddy said. Grace just sat with a smirk on her face while Roxy was trying not to laugh. Lauren was about to intervene, but Gibson stopped her and shook his head. Freddy finally spoke up, "Alright, Alright I think he's had enough." he said as he stopped laughing. Jacob sighed in relief and buried his hands in his arms on the table. Just then, everyone at the table got a text, "Hey guys! Mike just invited us to meet up for his birthday this weekend!" she exclaimed excitedly. Freddy, Jacob, and Grace rolled their eyes, "You've become seemingly ,love-struck or whatever you wanna call it, because of this guy haven't you?" Grace asked. The blonde blushed, "Maybe a little." she said shyly. Theodore snickered causing Freddy and Jacob to glare at him. Gibson came to the table, "Alright settle down. You guys need to find a better hubby than torturing each other." he said sarcastically, knowing that no one would listen even if he was serious. A few of the others gave him a 'really' look to which he just grinned.

As the others chatted and taunted each other, Lauren let out a long sigh. Gibson sat on the edge of the stage beside her, "Something botherin' ya?" he asked. She bushed a little, "N-no I'm fine..." she paused, "Hey. Are we still on for that movie tomorrow night?" she asked. He started to rub the back of his neck, "Um about that..." he chuckled nervously, "I'll be working again tomorrow." he said sheepishly. Lauren sighed in disappointment once again. This had been her third attempt at getting Gibson to go on a "date" with her. She felt a hand on her shoulder, "Next time, I promise." he reassured his friend. Lauren smiled and moved off the stage to the table that the others were seated at, followed by Gibson. They laughed as Theodore and Kristen were outwitted by Hope and Preston, the youngest members of the group. None of them noticed the figure in the parking lot.

A man in a purple hoodie approached the doors to the restaurant. He knocked on the glass, gaining the attention of the teens, "I got this." Gibson said, walking to the entrance. He stood at the door, "Hey sorry man. We're closed." he said gesturing to the sign on the door. The man said nothing, but started pushing on the doors, "What's this guy's problem?" Freddy asked. As if on cue, the man stopped and walked back into the darkness, "What a weirdo." Jacob commented. The others nodded and commented in agreement.

Only a few moments later, a decent sized rock shattered the glass door. The man ran in and punched Gibson, who was still in shock, in the nose and ribs before pushing him to the floor. Freddy rammed into him only to be tripped. A sickening crunch was heard as the downed Freddy's knee was crushed under the man's foot. He screamed in pain as Theodore and Jacob ran to his aid. Meanwhile, Lauren was checking on Gibson, "Let me see." she commanded, lifting his shirt. Despite the situation, she was still blushing badly. While the Purple Guy was distracted, Sarah tried to sneak attack him, only to feel a hand around her throat. He had noticed her and was prepared. He slid an object out of his sleeve, revealing a knife. Sarah struggled, ' _Anything but that'_ she thought. Fate however, had other plans as the blade slit her throat and she fell limp on the floor. The other girls gasped and the boys growled, "You monster! You killed my best friend!" Jacob yelled. The man still remained silent, fueling his anger. Blinded by the rage, everyone except the Fazbears charged the man. He slapped, punched,kicked, and threw them to the floor. First Jacob, then Grace, Theodore, Kristen, Lexi, Hope, Preston, Roxy, and finally Lauren.

The man slowly walked to Gibson, striking fear into the young man with every step, "Since you lost first and you're the oldest, you get to watch all your little friends die." he whispered in his ear with some sort of sick joy. How could someone take so much pride in ending another person's life. The man chuckled, "Don't worry. You'll join them soon enough. For now you can just sit back and enjoy the show." he said and plunged the knife into Gibson's chest. With an unseen smile of satisfaction, he started the massacre of the once happy friends and family. Gibson grimaced as he saw each of his friends have their throats slit. It hit him hard as he watched his little brother's life ended before his eyes. The tears fell as he watched Lauren, the girl he hadn't realized he cared so much for, breathe her last breath. The Purple Guy made one last check for evidence or witnesses before rushing out the front door. Gibson slowly blacked out from blood loss, as he was near death.

Another figure emerged into the restaurant before sighing sadly. It reached its hand out and orbs floated from each of the bodies. There were two gold orbs, two brown orbs, two yellow orbs, two blue orbs, a red orb, a purple orb, a pink orb, and a black orb. The figure collected the orbs as Mr. Fazbear pulled up. He ran in, "What on Earth did you do?! I'm calling the police!" he said with a mixture of fear, anger, and sadness. The figure removed the hood, revealing a blonde haired brown eyed teen, "No sir. I just saw the door smashed and came to see if somebody needed help." he said. Mr. Fazbear looked him over, "Alright. What's your name?" he questioned. The boy grinned faintly, "Name's Trevor. Trevor Morgan." he answered. The Police arrived shortly and asked the older man and teen a few questions before having them leave so that they could start their investigation. The families of the teens were devastated and held individual funerals for their sons and daughters. Trevor, however, was not down as he knew this was just the beginning.

* * *

 **What do you guys think?**

 **Is is okay? Bad? Terrible? Great?**

 **I want anyone that reviews to take a guess at who is which animatronic.**

 **And yes. I'm back as a character in a story. I'm not sure how you guys feel about that, but meh.**

 **Well it's 4 AM so I'm gonna be going. Have a great day/night everyone.**

 **Trevyler out PEACE!**


End file.
